Um minuto de paz
by Pat Calmon
Summary: Dean quer curtir um momento de sossego, mas seu irmão e um anjo muito inocente não conseguem deixá-lo em paz... Para descontrair. Dean/Sam/Castiel.


Lá na 4ª temporada depois do 5ª episódio.

**Um minuto de Paz**

(Esses momentos são tão raros)

A porta do banheiro foi aberta de repente...

- Se eu fosse você não irritava ele! – Barulho de algo quebrando, roupas sendo rasgadas, um grito masculino – Viu... Eu avisei!

- Tá falando comigo? – Sam perguntou saindo do banheiro, vestindo a camisa e se jogando no sofá ao lado do irmão.

Dean se ajeitou melhor antes de responder... Um grande vaso com pipoca no colo.

- Não Cinderela.

Sam pensou em revidar, mas achou melhor não procurar briga com o outro. Ainda estavam passando por uma fase um pouco delicada... Ou melhor, muito delicada... Estremecidos na verdade.

Pensando assim virou-se para o foco de atenção do irmão.

- Hulk?? – Questionou surpreso.

- Não fala mal do Ferrigno, ele manda benzaço. – Dean respondeu sem tirar os olhos da TV, levando à boca uma mão cheia de pipoca.

Sam ficou calado um momento assistindo.

- Cara! – Disse... E Dean fechou os olhos pedindo misericórdia – Efeitos pobres, atuações péssimas e sempre a mesma história: Estranho chega na cidade, encontra pessoa com problema, tenta ajudar, algum besta o irrita, ele se transforma num monstro verde de dois metros com escorbuto, salva todo mundo, mas nunca fica com a garota. – Apontou para a TV com sua mão grande – Que graça tem isso?

Dean virou-se para o irmão com uma sombracelha erguida.

- Você é um estraga prazeres.

- Deve ter algo melhor para assistir... Me dá o controle aqui que eu procuro.

Dean deu um safanão na mão que se aproximava de seu colo onde o controle estava.

- Ooooopa! Peraí meu irmão, né assim não. Nunca... Toque... No controle remoto de outro cara!

- Deeeean!

- Saaaamy!

O mais novo ficou apenas encarando o mais velho... Esperando.

Dean deu um muxoxo, fez biquinho, agindo como uma criança grande e emburrada. Mas, vencido pelo olhar do irmão, começou a zapear.

Click. Click.

_... Um furacão atingiu a Costa Leste e..._

- Aí! Aposto como isso tem algo haver com... Heeeeei!!- A imagem do jornalista foi substituída por uma propaganda de bebida, depois por um programa de entrevistas e Dean continuou mudando de canal. – Por que fez isso?

- Sam, eu não quero falar ou pensar no Apocalipse por pelo menos esta noite. Só quero um minuto de paz. Não é pedir muito, é?

Sam preferiu não questionar.

- Ok! Pelo menos escolhe algo legal.

- Com mais de trocentos canais para escolher?... Vai ser difícil, mais não custa nada tentar.

O moreno mostrou a língua em um gesto infantil, mas o loiro não viu.

Click

_... use o mega-abdomination-power e em pouco..._

Click

_... Harry você é um bruxo..._

Dean: A JK Rowling também.

Click

_...Lex, isso é tudo culpa sua ..._

Sam: Bichinhas.

Click

_... Voltamos a apresentar: A Casa de Cera. Na seqüência assista, aqui, no Cine Terror: Dia dos Namorados Macabro_.

- Boa droga! – Murmuram juntos.

Click. Click. Click. Pausa...

_... Carlos Manuel eu te amo.... Eu também te amo Maria das Flores... Te amo muito..._

Sam encarou o irmão que assistindo compenetrado a cena mais água com açúcar que alguém poderia conceber, não dava qualquer sinal de que mudaria o canal.

- É brincadeira né? - Perguntou passado.

- Novela mexicana é mara Sammy! – Dean respondeu com um sorriso safado, adorando chatear o irmão. Mas antes que Sam fizesse algo, usou o controle.

Click

- Dean. Sam.

Os irmãos deram um pulo com o susto ao ouvir a voz e ver o homem que surgira do nada sentado entre eles.

- Porra Castiel, derrubei minha pipoca!

- Desculpe Dean.

Encarando aquele rosto calmo, inocente e curioso se perguntou como não poderia perdoar o anjo? Principalmente quando este competia pau a pau com Sam no quesito olhar-me-desculpe-por-favor-eu-não-faço-de-novo, para o qual Dean não possuía nenhuma defesa.

- O que estão fazendo? Planejando uma forma de matar Lúcifer? Tentando descobrir como salvar o mundo? – Inclinou a cabeça encarando a TV- E o que aquele homem vestido de couro pretende algemando essa jovem inocente e desnuda?

- Merda!- Praguejaram os irmãos ao mesmo tempo.

Dean mudou de emissora o mais rápido que pode. Conseguiu fazê-lo antes que o homem despisse a roupa de couro, mas com tempo suficiente para dar outra boa olhada na sapeca jovem desnuda.

-Ah... Só... Só tentando relaxar um pouco, né Sammy? – Respondeu se ajeitando melhor no sofá, colocando o vaso com o resto da pipoca numa posição estratégica no colo e num gesto nervoso umedeceu os lábios.

- É... Só relaxando. - Confirmou Sam, se ajeitando também.

Castiel olhou de um para o outro sem entender.

- Humanos!

Balançou a cabeça e encarou a TV.

Nesta um homem idoso, de terno caro, sorriso colgate e topete a la Elvis Presley, comandava um programa de perguntas e respostas.

... _Quais são os satélites de Marte?..._

- Fobos e Deimos. – Disseram Sam e Castiel como um só encarando-se surpresos.

Dean começou a comer o resto da pipoca se recostando melhor no sofá, pensando no quanto aquilo ia demorar.

_... Quem foi o primeiro imperador da China?..._

- Qin Shi Huang Di– Responderam ao mesmo tempo novamente... Agora se encarando com rivalidade.

Dean continuou comendo sua pipoca.

Cinco perguntas depois os dois ainda respondiam juntos. E Dean comendo a pipoca que catava em seu colo, sorria orgulhoso do irmãozinho nerd que, em conhecimentos inúteis, podia rivalizar com um anjo.

... _Quem foi o par romântico de Macaulay Culkin em Meu Primeiro Amor?..._

- Anna Chlumsky!

Sam e Castiel encararam Dean surpresos.

Este devolveu o olhar, o rosto pegando fogo, dando-se conta de que pensara alto.

- Bem.. Hã... Ah qual é? O filme é bonzão!

Castiel resolveu sumir.

Sam, de que já estava na hora de ir dormir.

Quando Dean teve certeza que nenhum dos dois chatos voltaria para atrapalhar, deu um sorriso satisfeito... Um dos seus sorrisos mais debochado, gostoso e sacana.

Depois se acomodou melhor no sofá e apertando um botão do controle remoto voltou para o canal que assistia antes que Sam saísse do banheiro.

Na tela apareceu uma jovem nada inocente e totalmente desnuda.


End file.
